Break in the Sanctuary
by Brennan's Angel
Summary: My first Mutant X story Please R&R if i should continue.
1. Default Chapter

Mutant X  
Chapter 1  
Break in the Sanctuary  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters or the show the only thing I own is this story.  
  
It was a boring day and Shal, Brennan, Jesse, Lexa had nothing to do. So they decided to play a basketball game. Shal and Brennan against Jesse and Lexa, Jesse and Brennan were shooting for the ball to see who goes first. The game was interrupted when the Computer made a noise. Everybody heard the noise and Jesse went to check it out.  
  
Brennan said curiously, "Jesse's what's the problem."  
  
Jesse said while looking at the computer, "Don't know but you guys check this out."  
  
"Oh! You guys there's company," Jesse said confused.  
  
'Hope they don't find their way in' Brennan said confused also, "Be on the look out everybody."  
  
There were three guys around sanctuary and were planning to get in. But no use they decide to try and break the door. The door was steel and they had guns, and no other weapons around no way of getting in.  
  
Ben hurriedly and said, "How are we going to get in sir."  
  
Dan said in a military voice, "Don't know son but do everything you can to get it opened."  
  
The other guy was throwing everything there around him basically rocks and their weapons and bombs.  
  
'Yes I think we almost opened the doors with the bombs' Sandy said hesitating, "Guys no use we've thrown everything we have and can't get it opened.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, and Lexa were looking for stuff to protect them and trying to fix the computer so it won't make that sound anymore. Jesse was looking for a way to set a trap outside without letting them in. They were standing around waiting for them to see if they had opened the door. Few min later the door started banging again. Shalimar couldn't take the noise any longer she had to do something. She had told Brennan what she was doing and headed to the door. Brennan was with Jesse looking for a way to protect them and Lexa was too. 'No! They're going to get in why shalimar.' Brennan said worried, "Shal don't do it there right there in front of the door."  
  
'Why does Brennan have to be such a hero?' Shalimar said in a quiet voice, "Don't worry Brennan I can take care of my self."  
  
Shalimar went and opened the door and the three guys were there with their weapons. Shal her eyes turned feral she started hitting one of the guys. She kicked the other while holding the other guy she had hit and sandy had hit her and went down to the floor. They started kicking her and grabbed her starting punching her meanwhile Dan was inside the sanctuary. Brennan and Jesse and Lexa was prepared to fight. But Dan wasn't there to fight them though he was there because they had captured Shalimar. He was ready to negociate because they had something he wanted and vice-versa.  
  
Dan said laughing, "Ha! We've capture your friend and I want something in return."  
  
Brennan said worried, "Don't you lay one finger on her."  
  
Dan said in an angry voice, "well you see guys I've already hit her and I'm prepared to make you a deal all right."  
  
'Why did he have to take Shal he could have taken me instead?' Brennan said, "oh! If you didn't have shalimar right now, I would kill you in an instant man."  
  
'Ha! You fools won't get her back because I have a special plan for all of you.' Dan said, "Go right ahead do want you want but you won't have your precious little friends' shalimar."  
  
'Shalimar come back we miss you.' Jesse said backing up Brennan, "Brennan don't do it now we have to find a way to get her back first and if you kill him we won't find her."  
  
'Hope Shalimar is Ok' Lexa said, "Jesse Right! Brennan wait to see what he wants first."  
  
Dan was talking about on a way to her getting her back. If they do a little job for him first.  
  
Dan said, "Ok! Here is the first thing I want you to do."  
  
They listened to what he wanted they went on doing the choirs. Then Dan decided why ask them for orders if he can take this sanctuary for himself. Meanwhile, the other guys was with shalimar she was trying to get out of there and try to warn them. Shal remembers she can talk to the guys and uses the com-ring. 'I forgot I talk to the guys' Shal yelled, "Brennan, Jesse, Lexa are you there I'm ok I'm with two guys here outside." 'Oh! No, they're not answering.' Shal said worried, "Come on guys answer me I'm ok are you there."  
  
'Why won't they answer me?' Shal said scared, "Are my friends all right guys? Where are they?"  
  
Dan was listening to shalimar and told the two guys to bring her in here. Shalimar saw that there was nobody here her friends were gone.  
  
Shalimar said, "Where are my friends you won't get away with it who ever you are?"  
  
Dan said, "My name is Dan and I run Genomex now after Eckhard had died I took over. Your friends are alright you see and I had them to go in an adventure see. They won't be back soon and I've have plans to do. So they won't interfered with my work.  
  
'Your going to die dan don't worry Brennan, Jesse, Lexa will have a way to stop you.' Shal said, "If I wasn't tied up with your two bodyguards I would kill you."  
  
Dan said, "Try it and you won't see your friends ever again."  
  
Brennan, Jesse, Lexa was trying to figure how to stop now because they realized that he was at sanctuary and now they don't have information on him and getting back shalimar.  
  
~~ to be continued~~  
  
Please R&R if I should continue 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Break in the Sanctuary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X show or the Characters, and never will.  
  
Bren, Lexa was trying to see if they had left a clue to finding Shalimar. Jesse was in the computer looking for a picture of this guy he put down his description on the computer, and finds the person who did this. Bren, Lexa came in the lab, and knocked. Brennan said, "No, use Jesse didn't find anything."  
  
Jesse typed 5'9 Brown eyes' Brown hair, and it's in a military service. All these people showed up in the computer. Jesse said, "Think we need to reconsider this option. We won't be able to figure out who it is?"  
  
Brennan said, "But don't you remember the face."  
  
"Yeah, a little bit I forgot how he looks like, Brennan."  
  
"How are we going to find her? Jesse."  
  
Brennan looked at the computer to see if he remembers the guy. He clicks to the next page, and there was this guy who looks very familiar. Brennan looked at the description exact description, and one information that looks interesting GENOMEX is the word.  
  
"Jesse, I think I've found our guy."  
  
Jesse said, "Dan O' Brien, He had taken over Genomex when Eckhard was dead."  
  
"What you think he's planning to do with Shalimar, Jesse?"  
  
"Don't know Brennan, but we've got to save her."  
  
"We need a plan to break in there again."  
  
"I know we do Brennan, Let's go over there I'll tell you on the way."  
  
Jesse took down the information they needed, and Brennan started the Helix right away they headed to the Genomex. Jesse said, "Ok Brennan, here is when you use your powers try to dissemble the alarm system."  
  
Brennan used his powers, and they went in carefully, but still had the cameras to dissemble. He had dissembled them, and walked pass the halls Jesse, and Lexa stood behind him.  
  
Brennan said, "You guys have to split up we ain't going to find her this way. Jesse you go to the other side of the halls and turn left. Lexa you turn right. I'll go, and check out these rooms right here to see if she is here."  
  
"Why not use the com-ring? It's more easier Brennan."  
  
"Of course, why didn't I think of that."  
  
Brennan used his com-ring, and tried contacting Shalimar.  
  
In a low voice Brennan said, "Shal are you there?"  
  
Shalimar's ring was dropped in the ground when they had taken her in the van. Brennan kept on trying to see if he gets an answer no use. Shalimar was in one of the rooms locked, and tied up unconscious.  
  
"Jesse, this ain't working she ain't answering."  
  
"Ok, Let's try your plan then, Brennan."  
  
Jesse, Brennan, Lexa went ahead Brennan opened the first door no luck she wasn't there. Lexa opened the first door no luck she wasn't there either. Jesse opened the first door no luck either she wasn't there.  
  
Brennan said, "If I were locked up were would I be?"  
  
Brennan looked at the door far away from him it was a steel door with a little window. Brennan called Jesse and Lexa and said, "Jesse, Lexa I think I found her." Jesse and Lexa ran over there were Brennan was. Jesse said, "Have you tried opening it."  
  
Brennan used his electricity at the key pad was there, and opened it. They found Shalimar. Brennan said, "Quick get her before they find us."  
  
Dan and his crew was walking around the halls till they heard a noise. Dan said, "There's been a break in I know it go check it out." Ben and Sandy went , and looked at the door where they had Shalimar.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~ Chapter 3 coming soon  
Need comments please 


	3. Chapter 3

Break in the Sanctuary  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X show or there Characters, and never will.  
  
A/N: Ok, I don't know whether to keep going or just leave it like that so tell me if it's fine.  
  
Sandy and Ben came in, and saw three people holding Shalimar. Sandy said, "Hey Let go of her."  
  
Brennan said, "You ain't getting her back."  
  
"Oh, watch me take her back."  
  
Ben and Sandy threw a punch at Brennan fell down, and he let go of Shalimar. Brennan said, "here Jesse hold her." Brennan stood up, and hit Sandy Brennan asked, "Lexa, could use some help?"  
  
Lexa sarcastically said, "well just wanted to see you suffer."  
  
"Ha-ha" Brennan continue hitting them as both fell down to the floor he decided to use his powers. "Thanks, Lexa don't need your help anymore." Both of the guys was unconscious on the ground. They grabbed Shalimar, and left out of there. While Dan was walking to see what had happened to Ben and Sandy. He finds Lexa, and Brennan, and Jesse holding Shalimar. "And where do you think your going with her."  
  
Brennan said, "Back home where she belongs."  
  
"And you think I'm just going to let that happen."  
  
"Well, Yeah."  
  
"No, your not I need her."  
  
"And why is that exactly."  
  
"Need her for to start my experiments, and from there who knows."  
  
Lexa didn't want to hear the rest of the story, so she threw a flash of light to him, and blinded him. They walk out the door, and got of genomex safely. Shalimar started to wake up. Shalimar said, "what happened?"  
  
Brennan said, "There, there Shalimar you need to rest."  
  
Jesse said, "yeah, you had quite an adventure today."  
  
"The only thing I remember I was opening the door, and the next thing I knew I was kidnaped."  
  
Lexa said, "Guys, Lets go home I getting a bit tired from all of this."Shal, Lexa, Jesse, Brennan hopped in the Helix, and went home. Lexa said, "Boy, I just want to sleep after that."  
  
"So, what you guys going to do?"  
  
Brennan said, "I think I'll watch some t.v."  
  
Jesse said, "I take that offer."  
  
Shalimar said, "I think I'll go with Lexa's answer."  
  
Lexa and Shalimar headed to their rooms, and went to sleep while Brennan and Jesse stayed up all night watching t.v. because they weren't sleepy at all. 


End file.
